Fantendoverse
You may be looking for the Fantendo Multiverse, The Alternate Fantendoverse, or the New Fantendoverse. The Fantendoverse (known to the people of Aeo as Mortus) is the universe in which the majority of the series created by Fantendo take place. It exists within the Fantendo Multiverse, and features various different planets, some of those being alternate versions of Nintendoverse planets. The Fantendoverse was created by Aktoz and Ektaz, although Khaos and Micaliye would later ascend into major deities, and become included in the creation myth, there is also Ignotus with his Oracle of Time Keepers, who keep time at balance. The first species created were the Beorns, who are vital in keeping the Fantendoverse stable. =History= Golden Age Continuity (2006 - 2015) Creation of the Fan and the Enemy The Fan and The Enemy existed nearly the moment that the universe did. This is not the first world, nor is it the first universe. There have been and will be many more worlds and universes than there are drops of water in the holy river or stars of the great black ocean of space. The gods have always changed though, remnants from the old ones. The Beast Between existed before the Fantendoverse, and while it was being created he asked of Ektaz to leave a space outside of the universe, where he could continue his peaceful existence (this event also lead to the creation of the Darktendoverse, as Ektaz discovered universes could exist side-by-side). That One Saga With a Long and Uninteresting Name That I Do Not Wish to Remember Unten was a blue Beorn, possibly the last of his kind, adopted by Chief Dongorio, leader of the Baraenion Tribe on Peaceful Plains, located in the land of Nukingdom, on the continent of Garth, on the planet Zeon. Dongorio had taken him in as his son after finding him as an infant, alone, on a rainy night. Unten had become a part of the advanced Baraenion Tribe and he was skilled, both athletically and mentally. Meanwhile, Doomulus Grime, a once powerful member of the Doomuli Organization, was traveling to obscure planets in order to escape the other doomuli and get away with stealing their most prized invention, the GigaDrill, a huge drill-like device that could absorb the nutrients in soil and transfer it into a living organism. After landing on Zeon, he noticed that it had unusually fertile soil. Planning to use the nutrients and the GigaDrill to fufil his dream of ultimate power, he began to drill through Zeon. However, Unten and the rest of his tribe had not been affected, nor had yet heard of Doomulus Grime's invasion for several years. Unfortunately, this had been the time that it would take Grime to drill through Zeon. So, one day, a massive earthquake took place. Soon after, a giant fissure opened up, splitting the entire planet of Zeon in half and separating Unten from Dongorio and the entire Baraenion Tribe. During this time, he must have found a way to Earth or so; there's not a lot of information for this time period. Playing War Coming soon. Dark of Zeon Coming soon. Sometime After Playing War Coming soon. Enemy Earth During the events of Fantendo Visual Novel: Fracture, many Fantendoverse heroes and villains found themselves on a new planet under mysterious circumstances. Reese, who seemed to be the only new character became a conduit for splitting universes, either joining Unten and the others against Leah Needlenam, or becoming a assistant for Leah Needlenam. This section is incomplete. The Shattering Coming soon. Alternate Fantendoverse See here for more info. New Continuity (2015 - ???) A guide to the new continuity can be found here. =Planets= It should be noted that there are several alternate versions of some planets, such as Earth, and Hyrule, due to there being several different universes. A sub-entry preceded with an indented dot denotes a moon. Physical Spectrum *'Zeon' *'Mushroom World' **'Mushroom World Moon' *'Earth' **'The Moon' *'The World' **'Pulchrum' **'Periclum' *'Pokéarth' **'Pokéarth Moon' *'Hyrule' **'Hyrule Moon' *'Termina' **'Majora's Moon' *'Popstar' **'Popstar's Moon' *'Hocotate' *'Pikmin Planet/PNF-404' * [[PNF-404's Moon|'PNF-404's Moon']] *'Teriori' *'Mobius' **'Mobius Moon' *'Aeo' **'Nexus Habitat' *'Smilonia' **'Smilonia Moon' *'Aethr' **'Aethr Moon' *'Hood'Earth' *'Tobor' *'Arreit' *'Monsteropolis Earth' *'Chargio' Fusion System *'Sylphiu' *'Fusion Earth' *'Alienta' *'Gardlia' *'Mineralin' *'Phylos' *'Flintezz' *'Vincorious' *'Meloica' *'Deriav' *'Lezerie' *'Elemantico ' *'Gallifrey' Husoma World *Laki city *Flych Fletch town Notangla Cluster *Demite *Xenophious *Drapper *Elcominious New ones to be discovered throughout time. =Rulers= *'Aktoz' *'Ektaz' *'Khaos' *'Micaliye' *'Ignotus' *Oracle of Time Keeper'''s Balance Keepers Balance Keepers, as the name suggests, are minor deities that manifest certain universal happenings and help keep balance in the Fantendoverse by fufilling their titles. Some gain their titles from birth, and some earn them. They include... *The Mysterious Mr. ?' - Chaos/Satan *'Abaddon' - Order *'Ghroth the Harbinger' - Balance *'Count Bereimul' - ??? *'Gray Demon' - Anger/Destruction *'Dare' - Risk *'Opaque' - Purity *'Surge' - Darkness *'Sispirit' - Peace *'Lady Fortune' - Luck *'Council of Death' - Death Angels Aside from beings who purely manifest something, there are the "Angels", who gain their titles typically from Rulers and/or Balance Keepers, and from their own personal experiences throughout their lives rather than being born with them. They include... *'Strafe' - Retribution *'The Apprentice' - Sorrow *'Sunnyscythe' - Purity *'???' - Hope *'Tedoteku Zushimo' - Honor Luceros and Crepulis These deities, native to Sylphiu, have the role to protect it and control both their element and shadow or light. Serving as protectors and guardians to the planet, they are also able to give birth to new celestial objects. However, they can be killed, but only if in combat. '''Luceros' *'Athene' - Water *'Tresparates' - Thunder *'Volctogue' - Fire *'Ladiller' - Ice Crepuli *'Pollux' - Water *'Sanatos' - Fire *'Thostorm' - Thunder *'Panivver' - Ice =Artifacts= There are several important artifacts in the Fantendoverse, most of them created by deities for specific purposes. They include... *'Summoner Orb' - Allows deities to call upon any being within the Fantendoverse at will. They were created by Aktoz, then scattered all over, often found on various planets to this day. *'Finisher Sphere' - Once broken, it will give the being who broke it a single immensely powerful technique. They were created by Aktoz, then sent out into space, often known to crash down onto planets in a similar fashion to comets. *'Ancient Spellbook' - Written in the book are various spells used by several deities, it is guarded within the Realm of Paper, but is also rarely brought to the Fantendoverse. The book was possibly written by Ektaz, though the reason why is unknown. *'Book of All' - The book was written by Aktoz and Ektaz, it contains knowledge on every important event, and being, in the Fantendoverse. It is currently under the protection of Karakal the Watcher. *'Deipotent Tome' - Similar to the Book of All, it was written, and is still being written in, by an unknown source, possibly Aktoz, and/or Ektaz. It contains knowledge on several major events, and beings, in the Fantendoverse, in the form of stories. *'Artifacts of Ascendancy' - A number of artifacts created by a group of deities, beleived to give a mortal the power to ascend to deity-hood when all artifacts are collected together. Each artifact also holds its own individually powerful ability. *'Toxibacols Craters' - The craters that hit Demite which turned humans to ghouls. They had traveled throughout the whole Fantendo Multiverse in time to hit Demite. Years later, this gave scientists the chance to find new life forms outside of Demite. This is how the Fantendo Multiverse got together. It's a very important finding and chunks are spread in museums everywhere. Category:Universes Category:Fantendoverse Category:Fantendo Multiverse